kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiro (Live)
Kikaider is the protagonist and eponymous character in the Android Kikaider series of tokusatsu, manga, and animation. Jiro Jiro was created by Dr. Komyoji, and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji, for the purpose of defending the outside world from the evils of Professor Gill and the DARK organization. He is unlike other androids because Dr. Komyogi created him with a "conscience circuit". The conscience circuit allows Jiro to have feelings and emotions, unlike his other android "brothers", and was designed to allow Jiro to discern good orders from bad and was supposed to keep him from being controlled by Professor Gill. However, the conscience circuit was incomplete and makes Jiro susceptible to Gill's flute (which, when played, causes all robots in the area, including Kikaider, to go berserk). Kikaider, however, is capab le of resisting Gill's flute playing by transforming into his Kikaider persona, and later learns to drown out Gill's commands by emitting a high-pi tched tone. Jiro also owns a guitar that he always plays to announce his presence. Mitsuko soon grows to develop feelings for Jiro a nd def ends and repairs him whenever he is injured. Jiro, develops feelings for Mitsuko and says that regardless of his terrible past, he still wishes to be born if only to fall in love with Mitsuko all over again. Abilities and Arsenal Kikaider is Jiro's alternate form, a powerful battle android with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). *'Sidemachine:' Jiro's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jiro is able to control it through remote control. *'Rocket Boots:' Kikaider has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. Attacks *'Denji End:' Kikaider's signature attack. An electromagnetically-charged cross karate chop which cleaves apart robots and fries their circuitry. *'Double Chop:' Kikaider's Two-Handed karate chop. Often served a limb. *' :' Kikaider grabs Professor Gill's Androids and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing the androids into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. Appearances in other media http://web.archive.org/web/20100213142812/http://www.henshinhalloffame.com/kikaida Kikaider has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the Riders. Video Games Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kikaider appears as a playable character with Kikaider 01, Bjinder, and Waruder, in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy ga me Su p er Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Trivia *Kikaider is mentioned in the Super Sentai team up movie, JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger and makes a cameo appearance in the Kamen Rider movie Let's Go Kamen Rider alongside Kikaider 01 and Zubat, two more Ishinimori creations. *Also note that the original name is Jinzo Ningen Kikaida. a cross beween the japanese word for machine and english word rider. *Kikaida is also a japanese phrase meaning "It's a machine" External links *http://web.archive.org/web/20100213142812/http://www.henshinhalloffame.com/kikaida Category:Characters